Someday Never Comes
by thepianoplayr
Summary: Well I'm here to tell you now, each and every mothers' son. You'd better learn it fast, you'd better learn it young, because someday never comes.


A/N: here's a little project to let you all know I'm still alive. Yeah, I know, I know, I have three other stories to work on, but I have a good excuse for not updating! One word: HIGHSCHOOL. Ironically enough, I'm failing english right now (mostly because I'm lazy and haven't done any of my homework), I have biology homework every night, I still have band practice for two hours a day, plus football games, I've got piano stuffs to do... it's been hard to find motivation to write anything lately. My current plan is to have Family Vacation and A Princes Legacy updated before christmas, so please be patient with me.

The song is 'Someday Never Comes' by Creedence Clearwater Revival.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own any music by CCR, nor do I own Dragonball Z or any of its characters and blah blah blah blah blah...

Someday Never Comes

_**First thing I remember**_

_**was askin' papa, "Why?"**_

_**for there were many things I didn't know.**_

_**And daddy always smiled,**_

_**took me by the hand,**_

_**sayin' "Someday you'll understand"**_

Vegeta walked down one of the expansive hallways of the vegetasai castle, the sound of his boots on the granite floor echoing off of the stone walls. He was dressed in normal training attire; a royal blue one piece spandex suit, white gloves, and boots. He'd just come back from a long training session with Nappa. He was getting stronger. At the age of six, the prince could already hold his own against a siabaman, that was stronger than most thirdclass soldiers. Soon he would be as strong as the elites, as Nappa had commented. of course he would. It was his destiny to be one of the elites, for the blood of many before him flowed through his veins; he was born to be the strongest. His father, the king, spoke of the legendary, a warrior unlike any other; the super saiyan. And Vegeta knew that one day, one day, he would achieve the legend. His train of thought was broken by the sound of heavy foot steps from the end of hallway behind him. A soldier ran past him hastily, fear etched into the mans face. Something was wrong.

"Hey you!" He yelled to the fleeting warrior. "What's going on!"

"Freiza is on the planet, he's in the castle!" He called back, not slowing his pace.

_Freiza_

Vegeta rushed in the same direction as the soldier and turned down the hall that led to the throne room. When he the end of the corridor, he found the large steel doors closed.

_'He's here.'_

Vegeta levitated himself to the ceiling (he'd known how to fly since he was two) and pushed up on one of the stone blocks that made up most of the palace, sliding it aside to create a hole just big enough for him to fit through. He climbed into the cavity and lit a small ki orb, flooding the tunnel with light. This was one of many secret passages he had found exploring the castle when he wasn't training or ordering servants around. He knew how to get to almost every room through his network of tunnels, and this particular one lead directly to another opening in his fathers throne room. A few turns and a flight of stairs later, he neared the end of the passageway. As he reached the hidden door at the end of the tunnel, he could hear voices coming from the room beyond. He pulled back the concealed entrance and slipped behind one of the tall, white pillars that lined the room. Peering around the collum, he scanned the raised platform on which his fathers throne sat. Blood red tapestries hung at either side of the golden throne, the Vegetasai royal emblem overhanging on the wall behind it. Everything looked the same as it always did. Except for one thing. Sitting in the throne was not the king, but a purple, lizard like creature, his red lips curved into a cruel smirk. Vegeta sneered at the the tyrant; how dare he sit on his fathers throne!

"Your men have done well." Came the creatures voice. "I was very pleased with the speed of their recent purge of planet Eikooc."

"Thank you lord Freiza." That voice. Vegeta would recognize it anywhere. But it couldn't be, not him!

And yet there he was; kneeling before the disgusting creature was the saiyan king Vegeta.

"It turns out you filthy monkeys are actually useful sometimes."

The king did not respond.

_'How could he just let him insult us like that?'_ Vegeta thought angrily.

"However, I would like the next to be done faster, say... three days."

"What?" The king said incredulously."But that's impossible! The full moon on planet Ratiug isn't for another month!"

"Are you defying me Vegeta?"

"No! Of course not, lord Freiza..."

"Then we don't have a problem, do we Vegeta?"

"N-no lord Freiza."

Vegeta was startled by the shaky tone in his fathers voice. He'd never seen him show signs of fear, or anything that resembled such an emotion.

"Good, I'll expect your men to be ready for departure tomorrow. Do not disappoint me, Vegeta."

"Yes, lord Freiza."

Freiza stood and walked out of the throne room, slamming the huge steel doors behind him. King Vegeta sat down on the golden throne and sighed tiredly. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and frustration. The mission they'd been assigned was suicide; Freiza knew that. He was just sending them to die!

"How could you do that?"

King Vegetas eyes flew open. His son was standing in the middle of the room, scowling at him.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" He asked warningly, standing from his seat."Who gave you permission to be in here?"

"Why?" The child asked, brushing off his fathers words. "Why would you just stand there and let that monster insult our people! Why do we always have to do what he tells us to? Why do you let him control you?! You are a coward!"

Vegeta barely had time to blink before his father was suddenly towering over him, his hand raised and ready to strike. The young prince closed his eyes and waited for the hit that never came. Instead, he felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at the king. The elder Saiyan smiled slightly, though the boy could not see the sadness behind it.

"Someday, you'll understand."

Without another word, he walked out of the room, leaving Vegeta still standing in the middle of the elegant throne room.

_**Well, I'm here to tell you now**_

_**each and ev'ry mother's son**_

_**You better learn it fast,**_

_**you better learn it young,**_

_**'cause someday never comes**_

Vegeta sent another punch flying at the soldiers face. The poor mans only deffence was to bring up an arm to block the hit, which fell painfully on his forearm. Vegeta drew back for only a millisecond before aiming a kick at his side. This man had been given the unfortunate task of being Vegeta's sparring partner for the day. _'Punching bag, more like it,'_ He thought bitterly as a small fist landed another hit to his stomach. Most saiyans would sooner gouge out their own eyes than spar with the adolecent prince. Now ten years old, Vegeta was nearly as strong an elit, an extraordinary feat for someone so young. By the time he was eight, he'd gotten bored with beating up siabamen and took to using whatever hapless soldier he found walking around the castle. Vegeta threw a punch that caught squarely in the man face, causing him to stumble backwards as he tried to regain his footing. Before he could balance himself, another hit sent him sprawling to the floor. The next thing he saw was Vegeta in the air above him, fist drawn.

"Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta stopped in mid air and let his arm fall at his side.

"What do you want, Nappa?"

The soldier let out a relieved breath and thanked whatever god could hear him.

"Your father wants to see you."

"Fine." He growled, lowering himself to the floor.

_**Well, time and tears went by**_

_**and I collected dust,**_

_**for there were many things I didn't know.**_

_**When daddy went away,**_

_**he said, "Try to be a man"**_

_**and "Someday you'll understand"**_

"What is this about?" Vegeta asked as he followed Nappa through the familiar hallway that led to the throne room.

"I have no idea," he said honestly. "The king just told me to bring you to him, he didn't give any specifics..."

"Hn." Vegeta answered dismissively. He pretended to be disinterested, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help a feeling of unease, a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. However, he brushed it off as they approached the tall metal doors of the throne room and continued inside. At the center of the room, his father stood stoically, arms folded and face unreadable. Vegeta slowly closed the door and approached him cautiously.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"Yes, Vegeta," his voice sounded strained, as though he were having to force the words from his mouth. "I'm sending you...away, for awhile."

Vegeta's eyes lit up with excitement and a smile spread across his face.

"You mean a purge, with the other soldiers?"

"Not exactly..."

Vegeta's features slid back into the scowl that usually adorned his face.

"Then where are you sending me...?"

"You, little monkey, will be coming with me." A cold, mocking voice came from somewhere behind the king. Vegeta peered past his father to see Freiza standing roughly ten feet away from them. He vaguely wondered how long he had been there; he certainly hadn't been when he entered the room.

"What's he talking about?" Vegeta asked, worry surfacing in his voice. The king only stared off distantly, his eyes void of emotion.

"Your father and I," the villian continued. "Have come to an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?"

"Oh, that's not really important. There's no point in worrying yourself with such matters. The point is, you'll be staying on my ship for awhile..."

"No!" He yelled, taking a step back. "I won't go with you, I refuse!"

Freiza fazed just inches from Vegeta's face, his features twisted into a cruel smirk, causing him to take another step back in fear.

"You don't have a choice." He said venomously. Vegeta ran past the monster and grabbed his fathers hand, looking up at him desperately.

"You can't let him do this! You can't make me go with him!" He pleaded.

"Shut up, brat." He spat, pulling his hand forcefully from his sons grasp. "Be a man."

The young prince stood back in shock at his fathers sudden cold disposition toward him. 'Be a man' he said. What was that supposed to mean? Was he really going to let that...that monster take him away. He clenched his fist, trembling with emotions raw in his veins. His eyes flashed with hurt, anger, and most of all, betrayal. He felt a rough hand on his shoulder, the clawed fingers digging painfully into his skin, nearly drawing blood.

"Come along, _prince_." He uttered the title mockingly. Vegeta turned and followed him willingly out of the throneroom; he did not fight. As the metal door closed behind them, he couldn't see the sadness and guilt cross the kings face.

_'I'm sorry, son. I wish there was time to explain, but I had no choice. I promise, I will get you back. Someday, you'll understand...'_

_**Well, I'm here to tell you now**_

_**each and ev'ry mother's son**_

_**You better learn it fast**_

_**you better learn it young,**_

_**'cause someday never comes**_

Bulma gazed out the window of the plain, white hospital room. Outside, a gentle breeze rustled the soft blossoms of the cherry trees and multiple vibrant flowers were in full bloom. In the park just across the street, young children ran and played carelessly under the shade of the sakura trees. A smile graced the woman's lips as she watched several of them roll and in the pink moss and laugh merrily. She looked down at the child sleeping peacefully in her arms. The doctors told her neither of them would survive. Never in her life had she been so scared; not that she would lose her own life, but that her baby was in danger. She unconsciously tightened her hold on the tiny bundle of blankets in her arms. Even after more than twelve hours of labor, he had to be rushed to neonatal intensive care unit, where they told her he would not live through the night. But despite what all the doctors said, despite all of the odds against him, her baby boy survived. She looked back to the carefree children outside. Would the child lying on her chest ever be able to run and play like that? Doctor Saito said his lugs were weak, told her he may not have the same 'capabilities' as others. She pictured a violet haired boy sitting alone on a bench watching his friends swing, and play tag, or kickball while he could only gaze longingly, wishing he could join them. Her eyes welled with tears at the thought. _'No.' _She thought firmly. _'Not my son.'_

"You'll show those doctors, won't you Trunks?" She cooed, kissing his head softly. "You're going to be strong, just like your daddy."

Another wave of sadness washed over her at the thoughtless mention of her childs father.

_'Vegeta.'_

_**And then, one day in April,**_

_**I wasn't even there,**_

_**for there were many things I didn't know.**_

_**A son was born to me,**_

_**mama held his hand,**_

_**sayin' "Someday you'll understand"**_

Their relationship lasted less than a month. It had been nothing more than a passionate affair between two lonely people; at least, that's how it started. But somewhere between heated nights and lustful kisses, she found herself falling in love with him. And maybe she wouldn't have, had there not been one or two occasions that she saw who he really was. Times that he opened up to her, ever so slightly, and she saw the lost, broken man hiding behind the walls he'd built around his heart. Times that she looked into his hard, obsidian eyes and realized that behind his facade of pride and arrogance, he was afraid. Of what, she wasn't sure. But it was there all the same, and she became determined to bring it out of him again. Then, there was Trunks. When Bulma discovered she was pregnant, she'd been happy, excited; but Vegeta felt differently. His initial reaction (a cold, bitter, look of disgust) was burned into her memory. He spat words of anger and hate, but they eluded her. The only thing she remembered was the hateful rage in his eyes. Once he'd said what he wanted to, he left.

Simply took a spaceship and fled, probably to some god-forsaken planet in the farthest edges of the galaxy.

Bulma quickly wiped away the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes and threatening to fall, determined not to cry for him. She had to stay strong for her son. Again, she looked down at the tiny infant still sleeping on her lap. Was this child bound to the same fate as his future counter part, to grow up without a father. But the difference between this Trunks and Mirai was that this time his father would leave by choice. It would be easy to tell a boy how his father died valiantly in battle against a fierce enemy, but how was she to tell him that his dad was gone just because he didn't love them. What would she do when the day came that he walked up to her and asked why he had no father?

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small hand wrapping itself around one of her fingers. Smiling sadly, she lifted the hand to her face and softly whispered, "Someday, you'll understand."

_**Well, I'm here to tell you now**_

_**each and ev'ry mother's son**_

_**You better learn it fast,**_

_**you better learn it young**_

_**'cause someday never comes.**_

'Dad! Come on Dad, you have to get up!'

A voice suddenly cut through the cloud of unconsciousness enveloping his mind. He tried in vain to force his eyes open, but his body would not respond. It was faint, but Vegeta could hear a young boys voice that sounded strangely familiar. He could also make out a different voice; there were two.

'Is he alive?' The second asked.

'Of course he is! My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world!'

'Yeah, but... he got hurt real bad.'

'Hey, Goten, clean out your ears and listen; My mom told me that my dad is a prince, Goten, a prince! And there's no way a prince could lose to a stupid monster.'

Why did that voice sound so familiar? His mind suddenly became fully awake and he slowly pried his eyes open.

"He's awake!"

He turned his head toward the voice. As his eyes focused, he could see his son leaning over him and smiling, Goten right behind him.

"Trunks, my son." He rasped, sitting up shakily and searching his mind for an answer as to where he was. Suddenly, realization hit him.

"Wait, where is majin buu!"

He stood quickly and looked around for the pink monstrosity. He closed his eyes and felt for the enormous power radiating from behind a large rock formation about a mile away from them; a power that was rising rapidly. Panic gripped his heart.

_'Trunks.'_

_'What have I done?' _He thought. He'd let majin buu reach his full power, he abandoned his family for a foolish rivalry and doomed them by doing so. If he couldn't stop him now, he would destroy everything; no one would be left alive. And his son would be the first of millions to fall. He only had one chance. He knew what he had to do.

"Trunks," he said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "I need to you take care of your mother."

"Take care of mom? But you can do that too, right?"

_**Think it was September,**_

_**the year I went away,**_

_**for there were many things I didn't know.**_

_**And I still see him standing,**_

_**try'n' to be a man,**_

_**I said "Someday you'll understand"**_

"Dad, why would you tell me to take care of mom? Are you going somewhere?"

Vegeta did not answer his son, but stared off distantly, deep in thought. After several moments, he spoke to both boys.

"I want you two to leave and get far away from here." There was another short silence. "As for buu, I will fight him alone."

Trunks gasped.

"You can't do that!" Goten said.

"He's right, we'll fight with you! You don't want to get killed, do you? You've got to let us help you, dad." Trunks turned to his friend. "Are you in?"

"Yeah!" He answered enthusiastically.

"See, we're with you."

"Stop it." Vegeta said firmly. "It's too dangerous for you two. I'll finish this by myself"

"Come on, it'll be easier with me and Trunks." They weren't giving up that quickly.

"Yeah, we'll gang up on him, he won't know what hit him!"

"Yeah, we're tough, I bet we could beat that dumb blob without your help, right Trunks?"

"Yeah."

"We might even do better than you did,"

Both boys threw their hands over their mouths, immediately knowing they'd said something wrong, and waited for Vegeta to start yelling.

When he spoke, it was softer than they'd ever heard him, catching them by surprise.

"Trunks, you are my only son and yet I've never hugged you, have I?"

Trunks could only watch his father, in awe at his words. Vegeta turned to face him.

"Come here, son." He said, holding out one arm. When he stayed rooted to his spot in confusion, Vegeta stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Trunks took half a step back from his father to look up into his face searchingly.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice edged with concern. Vegeta wrapped his arm around Trunks' shoulders and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Aw, come on dad, cut it out. You're embarrassing me."

Though boy feigned embarrassment in the presence of his friend, he made no move to leave his fathers embrace. Vegeta smiled.

"You've made me proud, my son."

In one fluid movement, he brought his hand down on Trunks neck, just hard enough to knock him out. His golden hair faded back to its natural lavender color as he fell to the ground.

_'I'm sorry it has to be this way, son. Just know that I do this for you and your mother. Someday, you'll understand.'_

_**Well, I'm here to tell you now**_

_**each and ev'ry mother's son,**_

_**You better learn it fast,**_

_**you better learn it young,**_

_**'cause someday never comes.**_

_** y someday never comes.**_

[][][][][][]

Thoughts? I'll gladly accept criticism. There'll probably be a lot of mistakes because I do all of my writing on my tablet, and it doesn't have spell check. If you see any, just let me know and I'll fix it.


End file.
